nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Globs of Doom
SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs Of Doom & Nicktoons Unite 2 Globs of Doom is the 2008 & 2013 sequel to the 2005 Nicktoons Unite!, 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island and 2007 Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju and Invader Zim , Aaahh!!! Real Monsters , Catdog ,The Wild Thornberrys , Hey Arnold!,The Angry Beavers , ''and '' Rugrats, The Ren and Stimpy Show, ChalkZone, ''and ''Doug, ''appear. It was released on October 20, 2008. And it is hopefully not the final Nicktoons Unite Game. Story When SpongeBob and Squidward go to work at the Krusty Krab, some orange goo from the sky falls on Squidward, mutates him, and he chases after SpongeBob. Jimmy Neutron Arnold appears and takes him and Patrick to the Mawgu's former lair on Volcano Island, now used by The Wise Old Crab. They meet up with Audryck the moth duckling, Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat, Carlie Mcgill the blue violet dingo pup, Danny, Tak, the new Evil Syndicate (made of Plankton, Technus, 'Beautiful Gorgeous''', and Tlaloc), Zim (who sides with the heroes because he's "not evil, just curious"), and Dib (who sides against Zim with the Syndicate). Jimmy, Norbert and Daggett , Eliza Rudy Tabootie, then enhances everyone (except Patrick who gets a chocolate bar) with Mawgu tech to help destroy the goo, or else the Globs of Doom will engulf the worlds and the multiverse will be destroyed. SpongeBob and Plankton demand to go to Bikini Bottom first to protect it (Plankton just wants to save the Chum Bucket) from a rampaging, controlled by Morphoid, giant Bubble Bass. The heroes and villains manage to get him to stop by feeding him over cooked Krabby Patties that make him throw up the goo he ate, at SpongeBob, which doesn't mutate him because his unique sponge-like structure makes him immune to being mutated by the Morphoids. Back at HQ, Spongebob begins saying strange things, but the group dismisses it as if he was imitating Zim. Krumm , Oblina The Wise Old Crab then shows them The Vessel of Portentia, which can destroy the source of the goo, but it is missing four crucial pieces, one in each of the remaining heroes' worlds. First, they travel to Zim's Town, where GIR is playing with a vessel piece shaped like a taco. However, before GIR gives it to Zim, Doug, he is hit by falling goo and runs off, entertaining Dib as now he gets to beat up GIR. Then, they go to Amity Park, which is being hit the most. The Ghost Dog is hit by one of the falling Goo-teors and runs off with an elongated Fenton Thermos that could work as one of the pieces. Finally, they travel to Retroville to retrieve a swallowed piece from Jimmy's giant Girl-Eating Plant. Each time more Morphoid goo is spilled on SpongeBob. After returning from Zim's town, Jimmy realizes that SpongeBob wasn't imitating Zim and Stimpy , but that the goo dumped on SpongeBob had established a telepathic link between him and who, or what, was controlling the Morphoids. Upon retrieval of the thermos, SpongeBob tells the rest that source's name is Globulous Maximus, and that he is quickly approaching all of the Nicktoon worlds. Jimmy tells them that they have just enough time to retrieve the last piece from Pupununu village, Tak's homeland. They succeed without having to deal with a brainwashed boss(seeing as how the village is completely deserted), but more goo is still poured on SpongeBob. Upon returning they are indirectly told by Globulous that he intends to overtake SpongeBob. Then they went to Yardley as they met Danjhely the Firefly Dingo, Carlito the Cheetah Cub and Eva the Fly Puppy but Diva the Purple Kitten is globbed herself as she tried to caught them. Audryck, Kendryck & Carlie with the Nicktoons are rescue them and turn Diva back to normal. With the Vessel complete, the ten, and Patrick, venture into space, defeat Globulous, and free SpongeBob. But the villains suddenly betray the heroes and proceed to steal The Vessel of Portentia in an attempt to capture Globulus and use him for their own evil plans. SpongeBob, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Patrick, and Zim Catdog Angelica learn that Globulous is actually a giant, gooey booger, and that he was created during the Big Sneeze, which took place in the beginning of time. To help defeat the villains and live out his dream, he re-shapes himself into SpongeGLOB, destroys The Vessel of Portentia (which ends up being destroyed), and throws the villains, along with Dib , Ickis into space. The game ends with Globulous (SpongeGLOB now) bringing the Nicktoons to Volcano Island. Playable Charecters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Audryck the moth duckling *Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat *Carlie McGill the blue-violet dingo pup *Sheldon J. Plankton *Invader ZIM *Dib *Danny Phantom *Nicolia Technus *James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron *Tak *Doug Funnie *Ren and Stimpy *Eliza Thronberry *Catdog *Arnold *Krumm Oblina Ickis *Tommy pickles and Angelica *Norbert and Daggett *Rudy Tabootie *Beautiful Gorgeous *Tlaloc *Vessel Of Portentia (2-Player) *SpongeGlob (1 & 2-Player) *Catdog Rescues *Gary the Snail (Bikini Bottom) *Squidward Q. Tentacles (Bikini Bottom) *Danjhely the firefly dingo, Carlito the cricket cheetah cub and Eva the fly puppy (Yardley) *Patrick Star (Bikini Bottom) *Mrs. Bitters (Earth) *Prof. Membrane (Earth) *Gaz (Earth) *Dash Baxter (Amity Park, U.S.A.) *Tucker Foley (Amity Park, U.S.A.) *Jazz Fenton (Amity Park, U.S.A.) *Caral Wheezer (Retroville) *Sheen Estavez (Retroville) *Cindy Vortex (Retroville) *Jibolba (Village of Pupununu) *Jerra (Village of Pupununu) *Winslow Cliff Lube Shriek (Catdog House) *Skeeter (Honker Burger) *Gerald Helga (Neighborhood) *The Gromble (Hungarian) *Snap White (Windmill) *Scientist Number 1 & Pete (Beaver BG) *Darwin Donnie (Bongo Bangup) Bosses *Bubble Bass (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Diva the Purple Kitten (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *GIR (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Ghost Dog (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Girl Eating Plant (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Simon the Monster Hunter (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Yak in the Sak (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Harold Berman (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Greaser Dogs (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Roger Klotz (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Skrawl (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Reptar (Globbed) (PS2 & Wii) *Powdered Toast Man (PS2 & Wii) *Globulous Maximus *The Vessel of Portentia (1 & 2-Player) *Dark Monita (Nintendo Robot Form) *SpongeGlob (2-Player) *4-Eyed Goo (Globbed) (DS) *Vlad (Globbed) (DS) *Juju Vendor (Globbed) (DS) *Goo Flower (Globbed) (DS) *Almighty Tallest (Globbed) (DS) *Globulous Maximus (Gooey Hands, Arms, Feet, & Legs Form) (DS) Category:Video Games Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius